


Sorrowful kiss

by just_give_me_a_random_name



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_give_me_a_random_name/pseuds/just_give_me_a_random_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still rubbing his head to ease the pain caused by the sudden fall, Akashi opened his eyes slowly and met with Kise's. Akashi looked so small and defenseless underneath him. He was all sweaty and the way his beautiful crimson red eyes stared into Kise's yellow orbs made the blond wanted to do weird things to his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrowful kiss

**A 3am story bc inspiration hits you at the weirdest time. A oneshot. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Kise Ryouta finds himself recently keeps stealing glances at a certain someone. Unknowingly his gaze would follow that person's movement. When he realized this, Kise would quickly looked away as he didn't want to get caught staring. For that certain someone is very sharp, that certain someone is Akashi Seijuurou.

The cause for this sudden interest in Teiko's scary basketball captain happened on a friday. Kise was staying back for practice, a one-on-one with Akashi; the redhead wanted to analyze his skills and to see how far he has improved. Kise had the ball then, as he was trying to dribble his way pass Akashi, he tripped and fell. The weird thing was he didn't feel any pain, he then looked down and found the answer to his painless fall; Akashi was lying underneath him. Apparently he fell on top of his captain and since Akashi acted as a cushion, Kise didn't feel any pain at all.

 _Oh no, I fell on top of him, he is going to double, no, TRIPLE my training menu now!_  Cold sweats formed on the blond's forehead as he nervously looked down at his devil captain.

Still rubbing his head to ease the pain caused by the sudden fall, Akashi opened his eyes slowly and met with Kise's. That moment, the blond's heart started throwing itself against his chest. He could hear it thumping loudly in his ears. Akashi looked so small and defenseless underneath him. He was all sweaty and the way his beautiful crimson red eyes stared into Kise's yellow orbs made the blond wanted to do weird things to his captain.

"Do you mind getting off?" Akashi asked coldly, you could hear a hint of annoyance in it.

"Ah! Of course!" Snapped out of his thoughts, Kise pulled himself up quickly, "Sorry Akashichii!"

The redhead grabbed his things and went to the locker room after a 'be more careful next time'. He left a confused and dazed boy behind in the gym. Kise Ryouta couldn't stop the loud noises that his heart was making.

* * *

Kise can't figure out whether this is a work of fate or just a coincidence; there are two boys sitting on a same table, studying together in the library. The boys are Kise Ryouta and Akashi Seijuurou. Well at least one of them is studying, the other decides to lie his head on the table and stares at the person in front of him.

"You have been staring for the past 15 mins. Does my face amuse you that much?" Teiko's basketball captain asks without looking up, his hand still writing.

"...Akashichii if only you were a girl, I would totally date you." Kise as an idiot as he is, drops the bomb.

"Hmm interesting so you don't want to date me now because I'm a boy?" Akashi stops writing and looks up. He rests his chin on his palm, smiling while locking eyes with the boy sitting opposite him. "What you are trying to say is that you like my face?"

The blond is now trying to figure out whether he likes Akashi's face or he likes the person himself. After what seems like forever, he finally finds the answer.

"What I'm trying to say is...Akashichii, I think I'm in love with you." The words land on the table and position themselves in the middle. The two people both stare at them for awhile until one decides to speak.

"Love is such a strong emotion. I have never experience it before and I don't think I ever will." Akashi pauses to look at the person in front of him before continues speaking, "It's really unfortunate Kise that you have this emotion for me but I do not."

Silence.

"Don't make that face Kise, you are making me feel bad." Kise doesn't know what face he is making at the moment but he sure it is not a happy one. His heart clenches, his fingers are now clutching at the fabric of his pants, he doesn't like this feeling. He feels so pathetic, so helpless, so  _heartbroken_.

"If it helps you feel better then kiss me." This time the one who drops the bomb is Akashi.

Confusion is written all over Kise's face. Akashi rejects his confession but offers the blond to kiss him. He doesn't understand what his captain is thinking at all.

"Kiss me, one time, and then forget about all these. Your confession for me, your feelings for me. Everything. Forget them."

Kise sits there letting the words sink in slowly. He is angry because his captain is asking him to stop habour this emotion calls love for him. But he is also happy at the same time because a chance like this won't come again. A chance to kiss Akashi Seijuurou.

Finally makes up his mind, Kise stands up slowly, hovering himself above the redhead. Caressing his cheek, Kise leans in and places a kiss on top of Akashi's lips. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before the blond slowly removes his lips away from Akashi's. It is a kiss full of feelings, full of sincerities, full of  _ **love**_. It is a sweet yet sad kiss.

Kise looks at the person who broke his heart and smiles. At least for him now is enough, being able to kiss Akashi is enough for Kise.

* * *

After Kise has left the library, a boy is now approaching Akashi. He has seen everything.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the beginning, Akashi-kun."

"It is not nice to peek at people you know."

"I wasn't peeking, I just happened to be there." The boy is now standing behind the chair where Akashi sits. "Tell me, why did you kiss Kise?"

"What I do is none of your concern. I don't feel a need to tell you the reason why I kiss Kise, Kuroko." Still facing his back to the said boy, the redhead answers. Kuroko puts his hands on both Akashi's shoulders and places his lips next to the captain's ear.

"You  _do_  know that I dislike it when others touch you, don't you?" Kuroko whispers in a low, dangerous voice.

"You sound jealous." is all Akashi replies.

"I AM jealous." The bluenette uses one of his hands to tilt Akashi's head slowly to the side so that now he and Akashi are facing each other. "I loved you first, remember?"

Closing the distance between their faces, Kuroko licks Akashi's lips. "Your lips are clean now." Standing up, the bluenette walks pass his captain and sits in the opposite chair.

"Don't do anything to Kise okay?" says Akashi amuse.

"I have kissed those lips before him so it's ok, I won't do anything." Kuroko states as a matter-of-fact.

Teiko's basketball captain is now staring at the phantom player. His eyes are blank as usual but Akashi is sharp enough to see a hint of jealousy resides within those big baby blue eyes.

"I told you this many times before but Kuroko, I won't fall in love with you or with anyone else for I don't believe in something as shallow as love." The redhead leans back in his chair and watches the person in front of him.

"We'll see," comes the reply, "I'm not the type to give up easily, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed, you are not." With that, the captain returns to his textbook and continues his study.


End file.
